Heroes
by Dreamer's Dark Requiem
Summary: Then, it's decided. They'll form a team to get to the bottom of all this… AU /FullSum. inside/
1. Your Truth

True Speed

Heroes

Rated: T, for violence, possible swearing&blood, and to be safe.

Pairings: Future!Sonadow(Friendship&romantic)

Disclaimer: Not mineeee….It'd be very bad if it was.

Warning; AU! At least for everything Post!SA2...

Full Summary

Sonic finally found him—Shadow. Along the way, he saves a telekinetic white hedgehog and, finally, returns to an old home. Then, it's decided. They'll form a team to get to the bottom of all this…Sonic, Shadow, and Silver the Hedgehogs.

**AN**; Oh yes, muahahahaha. Sonic Heroes AU, and I may very possibly continue it beyond SH(probably, 99.98% sure), so watch for that. Also. This is my first StH only fanfic yet, so, I'm terribly sorry for any strange characterizations. I might have been stuck in another writing mode at that moment.

Also, My theory concerning both Sonic and Shadow will be popping up some point in here(as in the story, prolly later, or last, chapters), so watch for it!

Chapter 01

Your Truth

* * *

><p><em>There is three sides to every story: Their side, your side, and The Truth.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born...<em>

_After the skies doth cross the heavens,_

_The sky in the East doth darken and air doth fill with mourning._

_From the chosen land beyond the forest,_

_a sign of The Wave comes._

_~Epitaph of Twilight, _Emma Wielant, .hack

* * *

><p>Sonic sighed.<p>

He'd be doing that a little bit too much lately, he reflected, but with the way things were, he couldn't help it. It didn't help that the others were avoiding him...Or, well, he was avoiding them. Except for, really, Tails. The blue speedster had been having problems with the others every since the ARK...

The hedgehog winced: Crap, he'd thought about it again. He swore to Tails he wouldn't think about it. Sonic rolled his eyes lightly to himself. He loved Tails, really, he did, but he worried about the most stupid things. After all, what would happen, would happen.

At least, that's what he used to tell himself, up until he was unable to save Shadow. With Perfect Chaos, the lives lost then he could accept because there was nothing he could have done...But, Shadow...He had him there, right in his hand. _How could I have let him go so easily?_

Fiercely, he shook his head.

_Need to focus,_The Blue hedgehog peered across the cratered valley. The whole place had been rather annoying, as he couldn't really tell which of the craters were new and which were old. Without knowing that, he couldn't tell if any of these craters were fresher then a few decades. Though, if the rumors from the nearby village were to be believed, then there was a meteor that night that did crash in Crater Valley.

He could only hope these rumors were truth, and not fiction.

The blue hedgehog stepped down the many boulders that made a rather easy climb down to the valley. Sonic frowned lightly: Scattered across several of the craters were bits and pieces of what looked like old robot parts. Huh. He hoped that if the old Egg-head had gotten here first, then maybe...

_He would have died in re-entry, Sonic! _came his mental-Tails voice. The speed demon sucked in a breath and shook his head. He was going nuts, especially if he now had 'mental-So-and-so' voices. Sonic stepped around the largest pile of robot parts, not willing to possibly set off a badnik or the like from inside it.

Sonic finally found something that could classified as 'suspicious': Several of Robotnik's robot drone were all gathered around a single, large crater, seeming to be searching for something. He narrowed his eyes towards them before moving forth to engage the enemy...

Then, he stopped.

_Wait a sec, _he thought, _If I let them go, I can probably follow them and find Egg-head's base. _With a faint grin and nod, he leaned back against his hiding boulder. Sonic waited for what felt like forever, but he knew he needed to wait. This was for Shadow, to make sure he was really alive. _I need to know. _

Then, the bots began to leave in a strangely straight line, the leader of them clutching something in it's dirty, rusty claws. _Better not be Shadow, those things could give him an infection. _Sonic tutted a bit before moving forward. Even as he snuck around the littering tree(fallen or up-right) and boulders, the blue hedgehog grinned to himself: No matter what the others said, he could be sneaky.

The speedster followed for what felt like several hours, until he came upon the base. Like he'd hoped, the 20 or so bots had lead him straight to the rather round genius. With a bright smirk, Sonic scaled a part of the metal structure up to the air vents, which he slipped into.

"Ha, take that, Knuckles," He snickered lightly, allowing himself a small smile of triumph before sliding down the vent. The blue hedgehog soon slid to a stop at the bottom of the vent slide and leaned forward onto his knees to crawl through the vent. Sonic slid across the vent very slowly, wishing with all his heart that Robotnik had not added heat alarms to the vents.

That would be bad. Very bad.

Sonic went along the vent like this for nearly a hour before finding Robotnik. Robotnik, who was chuckling darkly to himself. The blue hedgehog leaned forward toward the grill as close as he could without falling through. The genius was tapping away at the keyboard in front of him. Every now and again, he'd turn slightly to the opposite side of the room, where a small metal stand lay on it's side.

Within those next few seconds, Sonic noted that the missing Green Chaos Emerald was connected to the machine that had begun to whir. The blue hedgehog edged back a bit, narrowing his eyes. This...Didn't look too good. Especially as a strange portal-like..._thing _had appeared on the metal disc. Moments after, something that was silvery-white tumbled out onto the ground with a cry of surprise.

Robotnik look very pleased by this.

Sonic, on the other hand, was furious. Robotnik had just dragged a rather innocent bystander from their home and into his base, against their will. No way was he going to let the egg-head get away with that. The blue hedgehog moved forward again and removed the vent just as the bundle of white fur popped up, "W-where am I?"

The furry mobian was in reality another hedgehog, mainly a silvery-white. His quill were into two main sets with five more that were more fur then quills perched on his head. Amber eyes blinked confusedly toward the Robotnik before he scooted back away from him, a look of confused horror decorating his face. Sonic took this chance to slip down from the vent to land with a quiet thump just behind the large, whirring machine.

"You, my young friend," Robotnik said, his mustache twitching, "Are in my base. And will be helping me." The young silver hedgehog frowned, "I won't." The genius sighed, "If you don't, then you will never make it back to your dimension." The hedgehog froze and his mouth fell open. Sonic himself was too busy sneaking forward to grab the green chaos emerald to notice the conversation.

The blue hedgehog finally reached out and snatched the green emerald out of the glass container. Just as he did, an alarm went off. Robotnik spun around and Sonic shot him a cheeky grin. "Rodent!" He roared, obviously angered by the speedster's sudden entry. He stuck his tongue out and dodged around round man to skid to a stop next the furry white mobian, "C`mon, follow me, I can get us out of here...But I need to find someone first."

The other nodded weakly and the two sped out of the room. Sonic was grateful for the fact that he didn't have to go to what he called 'slow-mo' speed for the other mobian. The silver hedgehog was able to keep up with him at his slowest(and yet, to most, it was still very fast) speed.

The two turned a corner and Sonic suddenly stopped, surprising his companion. The blue speed demon turned his gaze to the nearby door and then kicked it lightly. It slid open, to the other hedgehog's surprise. But what they saw was a lot more surprising, especially for Sonic.

Lying in a hospital-like bed was a black mobian hedgehog, one that Sonic recongnized. For a brief moment, the blue hedgehog was enraged. Robotnik had hidden Shadow away for his own benefit and the speedster couldn't forgive that. However, being angry would not get the apparently comatose hedgehog and silver hedgehog out of the base.

Sonic straightened and gestured to the other mobian to help him get the wires and other things attached to Shadow off. The silver hedgehog looked hesitant to comply but did so despite this. Just as Sonic placed his hand on Shadow's chest, Robotnik and several of his bots appeared in the doorway. "Get him away from Shadow!" He ordered the bots who then moved forward to engage. But Sonic didn't feel like fighting right now.

The white hedgehog squeaked in surprise when Sonic grasped his wrist, and, with the chaos emerald clutched in his hand over Shadow's chest, the blue hedgehog cried, "Chaos Control!"

The next thing the group of three knew, they were on a beach near a worn out hut-like house. Sonic pulled Shadow into his arms and gestured for the silver hedgehog to follow him. The white mobian followed slowly behind, staring at the blue speedster's back in what could be called impressed awe.

The next few minutes were spend in silence as Sonic edged the old door open with his foot and led the other mobian to the living room. There, an old and moth-eaten couch lay, where Sonic placed Shadow, leaving the green chaos emerald on his chest. For all Sonic knew, the other hedgehog might be suffering from a lack of chaos energy.

The blue speedster gestured to the only other chair in the room before settling on the ground, "So. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. And, you are...?" The white mobian blinked from his new seat, "Oh. I...I'm Silver. Sorry, I don't really have a very long introduction." Sonic laughed lightly, "That's fine. I don't mind."

Silver nodded weakly. Then, he turned lightly to the mobian laid out on the couch, "Who is he?" "Shadow," Sonic's eyes fell onto the black hedgehog's half-curled up form, "I've been looking around for him for awhile...I'm glad he's alive." The other hedgehog stared at Sonic with an unreadable look in his eyes, "Why was he in that base? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Dunno," Sonic shrugged, "All I know is that old egg-butt was up to no good and I wasn't going to let him get hurt for it." Silver's lips twitched, "'Egg-butt?'" The blue speedster snickered, "One of my many nicknames for ye olde Robotnik. It annoys him so much, which is the point, ya know?"

They shared a quiet laugh then, Silver smiling finally. Maybe, he thought, it wouldn't be so bad here after all.

* * *

><p>The next four days were spent in quiet chatting and a few excursions to the near by village(all by Silver: Sonic seemed uncomfortable about entering South Village). Silver learned that he, Sonic, and Shadow were on South Island, which was one of the few places in the world left that still had Zones.<p>

It was during one of these visits, to pick up food, you see, that Silver ran into a couple that were strangely familiar to him. He ended up talking with them and learned a few crucial facts about them: One, they were _not _a couple. In fact, they were 'twins', or really, two siblings out of a set of triplets. Two, their brother had been missing since the three were twleve, which the white mobian thought a bit sad. Three, their names were Sonia and Manic.

He had found two new friends, but he knew he needed to return to another friend: The one who had saved him.

Of course, while this was going on, another hedgehog, one with ebony fur, was stirring awake. Sonic didn't see it, as he himself was slumped over the other chair in the living room in a deep sleep. When Shadow's eyes finally opened, he ended up blinking several times to clear his vision of the small dots that clouded it. Finally, when Shadow could see with tiny black dots showing up he sat up.

The next thing he did was take note of just what he had been laying on. Which happened to be, to his faint horror, a rather disgusting, mouth-eaten couch. A blanket in nearly the same condition was now mostly shifted onto his lap(though, his legs were still covered) along with the green chaos emerald. He frowned, scrunching up his nose in thought. Where was he?

A snort and several rapid mutterings answered his question as he turned and stared at Sonic, who was moving around in his chair. Seconds later, he fell out of it and smacked his head, hard, onto the wooden floorboards. Before the dark mobian knew what he was doing, he was next to the blue hedgehog to find that he was still fast asleep, albeit with a large bruise both to his head and to his ego.

Shadow himself snorted lightly. Of course the moron was still asleep. He grabbed the hedgehog, hefted him up, pulled him to the couch he had previously occupied, and dropped him there, unconciously rubbing his head just above his left eye as he did so. He yawned a little before turning away and leaving the room. The black hedgehog felt like he hadn't eaten in forever.

Just as he finished making a quick and simple sandwich to eat, someone entered the kitchen. Shadow turned to look at the entree, expecting the two-tailed fox that was usually with Sonic. Instead, a white hedgehog stands there, staring at him in surprise.

Then, he cried out.

The other hedgehog leapt towards the white mobian and shoved his sandwich into his mouth, "Shut up." The young mobian chewed a little then swallowed, "You're awake?" Then, "Does Sonic know?" Shadow raised an eyebrow, "He's still asleep. That's why I told you to shut up." The silver hedgehog frowned a little before turning his head to the living room. "Wake him up and die."

Silver winced.

"W-why not?"

"_Why not? _I don't want to deal with his loud voice this early in the morning. That, and I'm still trying to figure out what happened."

"'What happened'?"

"It. Doesn't. Matter," Shadow shot him a dirty look before working on another sandwich, the other laid forgotten on the table. While the strange pain in his head was gone, the black hedgehog was still rubbing it, frowning lightly. Why did he have, even faint, a bruise there?

It was when he had begun to(politely, unlike Sonic) eat his new sandwich, with Silver staring at him with wide eyes, that he noticed something.

His right power band was _gone._

The black hedgehog nearly had heart-attack just at the sight of it's missing presence. Shadow all but dropped the sandwich in his hand, turned to Silver, and demanded in anger, "Where is my right power band? !" The white hedgehog jumped back fearfully, shocked by his sudden verbal attack. Neither noticed the third hedgehog of the house enter, yawning, "Wazzgoin`on?"

Shadow spun on his heel and glared instead on the blue hedgehog. "Right. Power. Band. _Now._" Sonic waved his hand in Shadow's face, "Hey, it's too early for this sort of thing. Don't yell," He yawned again, "So, what was it you wanted, Shad-SHADOW? !" The blue hedgehog leaned forward towards the black hedgehog, grabbed his ears, and pulled.

The other was surprised enough by the speedster's reaction that he let out a quiet squeak when Sonic pulled. Thankfully, the blue hedgehog was too stunned by the fact Shadow was awake to notice: Silver, too, was stunned, mostly by Sonic's reaction then the fact that the black hedgehog was up and walking around.

Sonic leaned back then, "Holy Chaos, you're awake!" "What does that mean?" He scowled in response. "How long?" The blue speed demon turned his head to Silver, who shrugged. Shadow glared at him, irritated by Sonic's cold shoulder. "Oi," He snapped, "What in the name of Chaos do you mean 'Awake'?"

He coughed, "Well, me and Silver picked you up in Robotnik's place: See, I guess he found you in this place called 'Crater Valley' and took you to his base. Don't know what he was planning to do with you, but I do know that it was not going to be good. Uh, and he seemed pretty ticked when I grabbed Silver and you and Chaos Control`ed out of there."

Shadow snorted: That explanation made absolutely _no _sense. Of course, it seemed the white hedgehog had understood a bit of it and began his own explanation, leaving Sonic by the table with a pout on his tan muzzle. Then, he popped up and scooted towards his dark counterpart, "I've been looking for you, you know, for a whole _month._"

The silver and black mobians turned to stare at Sonic, who shifted a little under the stares, "What? I'm serious!" Shadow frowned and Silver edged out of the room, knowing this was a personal discussion that didn't involve him. "Why?"

"Wha-Why _not_?"

"Because, I tried to kill you, several times."

"So? You made up for all of that by helping us get to the Chaos Emeralds by distracting the Biolizard. And, then, I'd say we're friends, with how the fight against the Final-Hazard went."

Both hedgehogs flinched briefly at the thought of the proto-type: That had _not _been a fun fight. "Still," Shadow murmured, "I doubt that warrants a full month-long search. Especially if all of your other friends believed me dead." Sonic scratched his ear lightly, "Rouge was pretty upset by the whole ordeal, told me to tell you(when I found you, of course) she's sorry for what she said on the ARK."

_"How do you know you're the real Shadow?"_

Shadow flinched ever so slightly and his blue counter-part frowned lightly in his direction. Sonic didn't know what had been said, but whatever it was had torn at Rouge, especially after she had been unable to apologize after...The speedster straightened, "The others did think you were dead, and didn't look. I...There was a really slim chance, according to Tails, so I decided to take it. And, well, looks like I was right to take it, wasn't I?"

The two hedgehog stared at one another before Sonic groaned lightly, "Look, let's talk about this later, okay? You wanted your right power band, right?" The blue speed demon made a gesture for the dark mobian to follow him. With a soft sigh, Shadow complied and the two returned to the living room, where Silver looked up.

"Good to know you didn't scalp each other."

Sonic managed a grin and replied with, "Naw, that's just how we show our love." Silver snorted and rolled his eyes, having spent enough time with the blue hedgehog to know he was joking around. The speedster turned and plucked something from the only set of shelves in the room, the gold glinting from the sunlight drifting in from the nearby window.

The youngest of the three hedgehogs watched as Shadow took the power band from Sonic's hand slowly, as if expecting it to bite him. The other two were silent as the black hedgehog attached the binder, listening to the soft 'click' it made as it snapped shut.

"So," Silver began, "What now?" The other two blinked at the same time(a rare sight, at least for Shadow), and Sonic tipped his head to the side, "Well, I was going to help you out, right? Help you get back to your dimension-Yes, Shadow, Silver is from another dimension, Robotnik is crazy." The lats bit had been added on after the dark mobian had frowned lightly.

How Sonic knew he was confused was beyond him.

Silver ignored the last comment, "True, but I don't want to burden you or anything-" "No, no!" Sonic waved his hands, "It's not a burden. In fact, it'd be like killing two birds with one stone! `Cause I was going to go search for more info about Shadow's condition." The darker speeder mouthed 'condition' before muttering, "I don't have a _condition_."

"Yes, you do."

"Wha-How the hell did you even hear me?"

"Now, now, Shadow, language. And you were being kind of loud about it."

The white mobian sighed and shook his head: These two argued like an old married couple. And he had seen quite a few of those.

He looked back up, "You know, I want to know why Robotnik pulled me from my dimension. I mean, why me? There are a lot of others he could have picked..." "Maybe," Shadow murmured softly, "It was the Chaos Emerald that chose you." Silver looked confused, but Sonic seemed to catch on, "Oh, you mean that the Emerald picked Silver to be the one to be brought to this dimension, and not someone else." Silver's eyes flashed in some understanding, but..."I don't really get it, but I get it. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of. But...," Sonic sighed, "We can figure it all out later...but first!" He turned his head to his dark counterpart, "What are you going to do, Shadow? Now, that you're away from Robotnik." The dark mobian moved away before saying softly, "I don't know." Silence reigned once more as the three hedgehogs stared at different points in the room. Then, Sonic turned to Shadow, "Why don't you come with me and Silver? We could find out in Robotnik tried anything with you."

Shadow stared into Sonic's bright emerald eyes and felt a weary sigh pass his lips.

He had a feeling he might regret it in the future, but...

"All right. I'll team up with you two."

* * *

><p><strong>Holy. Nuts.<strong>

**Super epically long first chapter for _True Speed: Heroes_!(`Course, it's only technically called '_Heroes_')**

**The series is going to be called '_True Speed_'(the top title), but due to space on title for the stories, I'm just going to keep at '_Heroes_'(This story, or 'Book 1').**

**Anyway.**

**Sonadow, yeah. But any sonadow romantic stuff won't be till, like, '_Brothers in Night_', and even then, it's pretty bare mininium(like a couple of affectionate hugs, holding hands, a brush of lips on lips-That's it. So, no heavy duty kissing). `Cause I suck at writing romance XD**

**Chapters 3 for _Sky's Heart, Earth's Soul_, and 4 for _VV: Chamber of Secrets_ will be up some time soon, too.**

**Also, am I the only one who would be disgustingly happy of a possibility of a Chao Garden in any future Sonic Games? Pffft, Chao. I love Chao. **


	2. Oh, crap, the Ocean!

True Speed

Heroes

Rated: T, for violence, possible swearing&blood, and to be safe.

Pairings: Future!Sonadow(Friendship&romantic)

Disclaimer: Not mineeee….It'd be very bad if it was.

Warning; AU! At least for everything Post!SA2...

**AN**; Wait, what? I already have a review? I'm honored! Oh, I should probably warn you guys...Chao will be appearing sometime later...They're my personal Sonic and Shadow Chao...Slip-stream and Phoebus(as I am naming this for the fic/series). Obviously, Slip-stream=Sonic Chao, and Phoebus is my Shadow chao...Those two chao are my favorite of all the chao in my SA2B gardens~

Chapter 02

Oh, crap, the Ocean!

* * *

><p>Oh... hey, Lloyd? If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you.<p>

_...I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you._

~Zelos Wilder and Lloyd Irving, Tales of Symphonia

* * *

><p>Silver screamed.<p>

Loudly.

Of course, you probably would too, when a blue hedgehog grabbed you and was running across the beach, spitting up sand behind him, at the speeds of over 100 Km per hour.

Shadow had _not _been grabbed, much to the white mobian's chargin, and was skating along next to the speedster. He did not scold the other for just grabbing Silver without warning and instead shot the silver-white hedgehog looks that clearly said, 'Not My fault you can't run as fast as us.'

Jerks.

The three hedgehogs dodged and weaved through several palm trees and what appeared to be dysfunctional robots. Silver yelped everytime Sonic had to jump over a fallen log or something else to that effect and the same said mobian would just laugh a little at the white hedgehog's discomfort. Shadow would also show some amusement in the form of a small smirk, which irritated him greatly...

Though, when he was nearly thrown across the beach after Sonic suddenly skidded to stop, he felt more irritated with the blue hedgehog then his dark counterpart.

Silver was dropped and Sonic dodged behind a nearby fallen tree with a cry of 'Water!' Shadow stopped next to the white mobian, who was struggling to his feet, "Honestly, Moron, what are you freaking out about?" The blue speed demon's head popped up out of his hiding place, "It's _Water_." The other two hedgehogs exchanged looks and the the dark mobian moved towards Sonic, "Alright, Idiot, get out here and explain yourself properly...Unless you want us to assume you're afraid of water?"

"...Would it be fair to say that I am?"

The two others exchanged looks that cleary said 'That doesn't cut it' and Silver turned to question the blue hedgehog more whilst Shadow stepped towards the beach surveying the blot of deep water between themselves and the next portion of the zone. The dark mobian frowned: There was no way Sonic or Silver would be able to get across that...and he couldn't just ferry them back and forth, as that would waste their time...

He turned his head.

And smirked as he saw something that may just be useful.

"Sonic, Silver." The said two looked up, but only Sonic scooted away from the smirk on Shadow's face, The only one of the two to know just what that smirk meant. When Silver opened his mouth to ask what he wanted, the dark hedgehog pointed his finger at what appeared to be a cannon: A cannon that was set to fire across to the other side of the drift water.

The blue hedgehog looked back and forth between the water and the cannon and decided then that the cannon was the lesser of the two evils and stood up, moving towards hi dark counterpart. On the other hand, Silver had started to shake his head, "No way! That's a _cannon_." Sonic snorted, "If you have a better suggestion than Shadow's, then tell us. It'd be useful, you know..."

Silver winced and sighed, his rebellious look caving in and replaced by one of reluctant acceptance. He slid forward and the three hedgehogs curled into balls one by one to enter the cannon. Despite Silver's thoughts that just maybe it wouldn't fire...It did, sending them across the water and into the sand. His two companions leapt up at once while he scrabbled to catch up.

Man, it just showed you who had the more experience in this sort of thing...

"Do you get shot out of cannons often?" Silver finally muttered to the blue hedgehog, who was shaking a bit of sand out of his quills. He shot him a confused look and then said, "Oh, well, yeah, I guess so. I never really thought about it before." The white mobian sighed and shook his head lightly: Sonic was insane. With a quick glanced to the black hedgehog that stood a little ways off, Silver concluded that _both _of his companions were insane.

Once Sonic was satsified with the lack of sand, he grabbed Silver, turning to move. Shadow was already at his counterpart's side and the white mobian couldn't help but marvel at how the two hedgehogs seemed to read each other's minds. He'd never seen anything like it before, never in his life...

The strangest part, though, was that it seemed that the two had only really known one another for a couple of months: How could _anyone _form a bond like that in that short amount of time? He sighed and then regreted it, as now he had a little less than the amount of air needed for actually breathing. He coughed loudly and Sonic slowed down enough for him to catch his breath.

Oh, great, another mystery: How the hell do these two _breathe _when they're running so fast?

Silver sighed once again, not choking on his own breath, as Sonic had decided to keep to a slower pace than before. He felt the pull of gravity as they( to his horror) ran through a loop very quickly and than, at the end, leap on to a three star-spotted bounce bar. The white mobian could not help his startled cry when they landed and the quick deposit to the ground.

"OW! Sonic!"

"Sorry!" The blue hedgehog aplogized and dodged forward, spin-dashing one of the robots that had seemed to have appeared from no where. Shadow landed next to Silver, who had hefted himself back up. "Ah," The black hedgehog entoned, eye-ing the robot drones, "Some of the Doctor's...minions, I suppose the right word would be. I think this is the part, though, Silver, when we go and help that Moron." The dark mobian shot off and Silver looked after him in exasperation. What the heck was he supposed to do? He couldn't fight!

...At least, he couldn't fight these things. They were far stronger than normal mobians, and the martial arts that he knew would do absolutely nothing against them. Dang it, why'd this have to happen to him? He'd been good, never hurt another being in his life(unless they were trying to kill him, but that had never happened), yet he had been dragged to another dimension where a crazy megalo-maniac tries to capture him and possibly just as crazy blue hedgehog saves him.

Again, He wondered, why.

He looked toward the two hedgehogs that had helped him get here, to this point, and frowned. It looked like most of the drones were defeated, but...Silver gasped, "Sonic! Behind-!" The blue mobian jolted and barely dodged the beam from the lazer-gun that a drone was totting. Moments later, Shadow put it out of it's misery, but, by then it was already too late.

The cliff side rumbled and rocks from far above, having been shot by the random shot of the heated lazer, fell. Sonic, who had dodged back, was standing right beneath it...And didn't realize it was coming down on top of him. Silver groaned and hurried forward.

He wasn't going to make it...! But...!

Silver threw his hands out, desperation making him slightly irrational, and closed his eyes tightly, wishing for the rocks to _stop_. There was few minutes of dead silence, and then, Sonic muttered, his voice echoing, "Silver...? Are you...?" The white mobian cracked his eyes open a little, and then opened them wide, his mouth hanging open.

The patterns that had always been on his hands were glowing softly, but that was not what he was staring at(though, it didn't help at all). Before him, all of the fallign rocks were simply floating in midair, Sonic gapping at them from below. Obviously, though, the speedster's mind caught up to him and the blue mobian dashed out from beneath the rocks, skidding to a stop next to Shadow. The next second, Silver's concentration finally slipped and the rocks hit the ground.

"What just happened?"

The three exchanged looks and Shadow moved towards the white mobian, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "These patterns," He began, "They weren't glowing before." Oh, how true, Silver mused looking down at his hand and than back at Shadow. The dark mobian pushed, pulled, and prodded his hand until Silver yelped and than stopped. "Are those marks natural?" Sonic mumbled staring at the vivd teal patterns and the silvery-white hedeghog could only nod a little in reply.

"You seem to be a natural born telekinetic...," Shadow finally said aloud and the other two glanced at him. Silver stuttered a little, "T-telekinetic...?" "Nothing bad," The black hedeghog murmured, "Unless you used it to do something bad. But, ah, it basically means that you can...Simple terms, Shadow, simple terms...use your will-power, or mind, to, as you just saw, stop rocks falling. You could send things flying, as well as propel yourself forward..." He paused, "You could, most likely, use your new-found power to keep up with myself and Sonic."

Silver gapped. Sonic did as well, but seemed to come to terms with this news a lot easier than the white mobian, "Well, that's cool! Means you won't have to be carried by me anymore...Heheh, your diginity's entact, Silver. Though..." The blue speedster frowned. Silver raised his head to stare Shadow in the eye and asked quietly, "How...How'd this happen? I couldn't do this before..."

Shadow sighed softly, "You were pulled through dimensions with a chaos emerald. No doubt that your powers needed to come in contact with a strong source of energy to jump start...The fact that neither yourself nor Sonic had been in any real danger since you arrived here was probably why it didn't activate until just now." Sonic's mouth was hanging open, "Holy Chaos, that actually made sense!" His dark counterpart shot him a very dead-pan look before turning on his heel, "I suggest we continue on, or else we will not get to the end of this zone by sun down."

Sonic coughed lightly in response(It sounded very much like 'Grouch') before hurrying after him, waving to Silver, "C`mon, the best way to learn how to do something is by hands on experience! Or, in other words, _Action_!" He laughed and ran off, leaving the white mobian to sigh and shake his head ever so lightly before taking off after the other hedgehogs.

The three spent at least two hours fighting through what seemed like legions of the Robotnik drones. Or, apparently, 'Egg-bots', which made Shadow shake his head and mutter something along the lines of 'He hates being called Egg-man, so why name his creations after that taunt? Fool.'

True, Silver thought, but wisely did not comment on it.

However, once they came across more loops, Silver put his foot down.

"No. Way."

"Oh, come on!"

"No way am I going through one of those...those...Things again!"

"Just, come on, alright Silver?"

"Over my dead body."

"Fine."

"Huh? OOOFH-!"

Shadow hefted the white mobian over his shoulder as the hedgehog tried to regain his breath. Sonic looked on, and, if this was an anime, would have sweat-dropped. As it was, he looked increasingly dead-pan, "Was that really necessary?" "Yes," The other said bluntly before taking off around the loop. Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Yeesh, and people say I do un-necessary things." He took after and once he met up again with his two companions, Silver was screaming the black hedgehog's ear off.

_Not Surprised_, came Sonic's mental snort at the sight before he pulled his lips into an evil smile. "You know,"He drawled slowly, "You look just like a couple." Shadow spun around and glared heatedly at him(which made him a little happy: He was finally able to get a reaction of some kind from the dark hedgehog!) whilst Silver went red and began to splutter instead of his previous yelling. The speedster laughed and said, "Calm down, Silver, or your head'll pop!" The white mobian glared weakly and then turned away, his blush burning so deeply you could see it through all of his fur.

The black hedgehog, however, so not to be deterred, "Moron! I'm going to kill you for that-!" "Shush, you," Sonic said with a grin, placing his finger on Shadow's lips before leaping towards the platform ahead of them, "We're almost to the finish line! Besides, I thought you were the one who wanted to get there before the sun set?" Shadow scowled at him before jumping across the gap to join him. Silver, still a bit reluctant to get in on all this crazy stuff, was last to join the group.

They fought through the throngs of enemies for what felt like hours, jumping across any gaps, leaping into cannons(which Silver would later say was the most mild part of the whole adventure), dashing to the goal post...

Silver was slightly pleased that he had gotten the hang of his new telekinesis, propelling himself forward wit it to keep up with the two super-sonic hedgehogs. He would still have to slow down from time to time to catch his breath("Still don't get how you two can breathe." "It's an art, Silv, an Art!" Shadow just sighed). Both of his companions would slow down a bit to accomdate his need and would spend up again after he had caught his breath.

Soon enough though, he had noticed the strange feeling that would tingle up and down his arms, legs, and spine. Finally, he turned to Sonic, "Am I the only who feels...That?" The blue hedgehog hummed, "You mean the tingly feeling?" The white mobian nodded. Sonic turned his head to Shadow, "Do _you _feel it, Shadow?" His dark counterpart 'hmm'ed softly before giving a light nod.

Sonic patted the side of his leg, "Hmmm...Lessee, where've I had this feeling before...? Oh! I rememeber now," He smiled brightly, "It's a Team Blast."

...

"Are you insane?" Shadow asked bluntly while Silver just looked on in confusion(He, unfortunately, seemed to be doing this a lot lately). Sonic spluttered indiginantly, "I'm serious! It's a Team Blast, I used to do a few with Tails and Knuckles!" The black mobian snorted and the third hedgehog frowned a bit, "I don't really understand."

The blue speed demon huffed, "Guys, guys, It'd be easier just to show you it, instead of trying to explain! And the best way to do that is..." He pointed a finger at the largets group of drones, "Use it on enemies!" The two hedgehogs exchanged looks. Sonic pouted, "C`mon, don't share looks like that, I'm serious. It's just like using your telekinesis or chaos powers! Please?" He batted his eyes at them and Silver groaned a little: How in the world was Sonic able to do puppy-dog eyes like that? Shadow, on the other hand, seemed unmoved.

"No, Sonic."

"Pretty please, with chaos emeralds on top?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! You're the only person who has ever been able to fight the kicked puppy look(Besides Knux, of course, but he falls for Tails' look all the time) and the only person who has never agreed even after I offered a chaos emerald! Unfair!"

"Life," Shadow drawled, "Isn't fair."

Sonic glared here and then turned away with a huff and another deep pout. The black hedgehog glared back at him before sighing lightly. Damn, did Sonic actually...? "Fine." _Holy Sol_, Silver gapped at them, _He _agreed_, the World must be ending!_

Actually, in another dimension, Space Colony ARK crashed into the Earth at that very moment, in essence ending it.

Not that Silver knew that, of course.

Meanwhile, in the dimension known only as 'True Speed', Sonic the Hedgehog look like he very much wanted to jump and hug his dark counterpart if it wasn't for the fact that the other might just change his mind again. Instead, He settled for a little dance, "Alright~! C`mon, let's go try it out!" The look on Shadow's face clearly said he regretted agreeing, but knew it was too late to change his mind. Silver couldn't help his puff of agreement to this sentiment.

So, the group of three moved towards the enemy party, Sonic muttering bits of advice here and there about what to do and how to do it, such as "Don't try to control it, your body will do everything on it's own." "It's like using your powers, just reach to it and pull!" "Gotta try it in the middle of the crowd...We don't know what the range is for it yet." Silver was getting slightly annoyed with the bits of advice(yet a part of him as a bit grateful for it, too).

The blue speed demon took the lead by landing in the center of the enemy group, whom all turned to survey him. Silver and Shadow fell to the ground next to him, the darker fo the two landing far more gracefully then the former. Sonic stood strong and than hissed to the others, "Now."

Silver suck in a breathe, grasped the tingly sensation, and _pulled_. In the next instance, the white mobian was no longer in control of his body. His hands raised and two of the bots were flown away into the air. Before him, Sonic and Shadow had grasped hands and were spinning increadibly fast before taking off and cutting through the enemies surronding them with ease. After this, they spun back to him and Silver's hands raised towards them, the teal glow catching them and letting them stop right in front of him. Shadow threw a hand into the air, his green chaos emerald glinting in the light, and cried softly, "Chaos Control!"

It...was a strange sensation, a Team Blast. Yet, he kind of liked it. Silver roled his shoulders and then realized that the bits of egg-bots were slowly falling, "Huh? Why...?" "Low-power Chaos Control, right, Shadow?" Sonic grinned widely and the black mobian gave a light nod. "Thats...Kind of cool," Silver murmured, flushing a little. The speedster crowed his agreement and Shadow turned his head away. There was no way he was embarrassed...as he?

Silver didn't dare to ask.

Sonic, however, had suddenly sprinted off, screaming something over his shoulder that was lost to the wind. The hedgehog next to him snorted and took after the speed demon, with Silver catching into the other two's slip-stream before hurrying after.

The two caught up rather quickly to the blue hedgehog, who was bouncing in place, "Guys! Goal! There!" Oh. That's why. Shadow turned his head and saw the circle of gold. "If we get to that circle before nightfall," Sonic said gleefully, "Then, we can move on! Let's go, come on!" Silver nearly groaned aloud when the speed demon streaked off again(He heard Shadow snarl something under his breath, but didn't dare ask what he said). The two quickly followed once more.

Surprisingly, there were no enemies between themselves and the gold ring and Sonic as the first to jump in, the other two skidding to a stop on either side of him. The blue mobian threw a fist into the air and cheered, "We got to the end!" The younger and elder exchanged looks once more before shifting to stand upright. "What now?" Shadow rumbled softly, his voice still slightly scratchy from it's healing cords. "We wait."

"Wait for what?" Silver asked, tipping his head to the side. Sonic clapped his hands, "Night fall! Or, Sun down, either one." The three companions turned their hands to the setting sun. "See?" Sonic clapped again. The area around their feet glowed gold while the world around them blurred with whirling colors. Silver felt a little sick and awed at the sight, having never seen a sight quite like it before. Once it stopped, the area had changed, but they were(thankfully) not at the beginning of the zone. Instead, it seemed the gold circlet had transported them to another area.

The blue mobian waved a hand lightly, "This is one of the inbetween areas, between zones. Zones are usually only in the South Kingdom, but there a few in the rest of the world...Um, anyway. The inbetween areas are usually were cities and the like are made, like that little village by my old place: It's between the Green Hill zone and the Emerald Hill zone," Sonic hummed softly then, "Oh, memories..." Shadow turned his head to survey him, "Memories?"

"I first met Robotnik in Green Hill zone," The speedster explained, "I was ten years old, and I just thought he was a crazy nut-job...Up until the part he tried to kill me with his old-school badniks. Then I decided he was serious about taking over the world and chased after him...," He laugehd here, "I ended up at the top of his black list and he's been trying to kill me ever since." Shadow tipped his head towards Sonic, hiding his curious eyes: Why was Sonic in Green Hill zone to begin with? He wondered...

Silver, too, was wondering, but at the moment he was far too tired to ask. "Hey," He mumbled, his companions turnign to him, "Can we get a bit of sleep, now? I'm, well, exhausted..." Sonic grinned in reply and waved his hand, "Sure! You sit down and rest a bit, Me and Shadow will set up camp, `kay?" As the two walked away, the drifting comments of 'It's said 'Shadow and I', Moron' and 'Oh, ha, Shads, stop being such a busy body' reached his ears. The white mobian sighed, feeling a bit of contentment deep inside as he half curled up in the crevice of a nearby tree. His eyes began to slide close...

_Maybe_, His last thoughts were, _Tomorrow won't be as exhausting..._

* * *

><p><strong>WHUT.<strong>

**It's...Super Long. WTF.**

**I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long...But then I got carried away with descriptions and the dialogue and it just sort of...grew. Into this. Um. Yeah.**

**Also, I lied last chapter. VV:COS hasn't been updated, and I'm too lazy to go and finish it. Gah. I've been too busy with _this _thing to do it...**

**Oh, and I wanted to put up Character Sheets for the characters in this story at the end-So, if you want to know who was in the story, just go to the end, sort of thing~ Yeah. KaySoBye.**


End file.
